DPA21
Will Hareta's Wish Get Through?! (Japanese: とどけ、 ハレタの思い! Hareta's Feelings Reach Out!) is the twenty-first chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot Cyrus announces that now the power of the gods are his, he can finally be rid of this imperfect world. Hareta says that such a thing will only ever happen over his dead body as he commands Empoleon to take the offensive. However, all of 's attacks are rendered useless by the control has over time. Cyrus then announces that it's the end as Dialga unleashes another . Jun notices a strange light from the summit and wonders if Hareta is okay, however Jupiter tells him that he should be more worried about himself as she tries to take advantage of his distraction. Suddenly a Garchomp jumps in, as Cynthia and Professor Rowan have arrived. The Professor says that they have no time for this and that they must hurry to the Spear Pillar. Jupiter protests, but with the world at stake, Rowan and the others ignore her. As they reach the summit, they find Hareta and Empoleon lying on the ground. Rowan notices that Cyrus has taken control of Dialga. Hareta manages to climb to his feet as he notices the arrival of the others. Jun asks if he's okay, and Hareta replies that he's just fine and that he's about to pull a turnabout. However Mars protests, saying that there's no way he could defeat time itself and that he should simply accept that the world is over. Cyrus then reaffirms that the world shall indeed be destroyed, but there's no need to worry as a new one shall be born in its place. A perfect world where all shall be under his control. Hareta however bursts out asking what exactly is "perfect" about it, saying to just look at Dialga. Dialga feels nothing, its heart is controlled by the Red Chain. He then asks how any kind of happiness could in a world created without any heart before begging Dialga to break free from the Chain's influence. Cyrus then explodes himself asking what nonsense Hareta is spouting about "heart" before deciding that this world ends right this moment. "The end is near... No, this is merely the beginning!! The world shall return to the start of time!!" As Dialga begins to glow, Jun questions what is occurring as the ruins of the Spear Pillar start returning to a pristine state, he realizes that time itself is being undone. Hareta charges in, refusing to let Cyrus get his way. However he is stopped by Empoleon, who charges ahead instead. Cyrus laughs at this foolish act as Empoleon enters the light, he says that soon Empoleon shall vanish, erased from time. Hareta wants to go in too to save Empoleon, but Jun holds him back saying that he'll be erased too. Suddenly, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie appear. The lake guardians shatter the Red Chain, breaking Cyrus's control on Dialga. Empoleon is also just fine. Rowan then speaks directly to Cyrus informing him of his defeat. Will, Emotion, Knowledge. These are the three aspects that make up "heart". Rowan then explains that the reason Cyrus was defeated was because of Hareta's heart calling out to Dialga allowing the three lake spirits to be called upon to destroy the Red Chain. In other words, Cyrus was defeated by the lack of his own "heart" as well as the "heart" of Hareta. Everything seems to be back to normal again with the day finally saved. However, Dialga suddenly begins to tremble before letting out a roar. A spacial warp has suddenly appeared with another Pokémon emerging! Professor Rowan then reveals that this is the other Pokémon with the power of the gods, ! Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * Hareta * * Cynthia * Cyrus * Jupiter * Mars * Saturn * Professor Rowan Pokémon * ( ) * (Jun's) * ( ) * (Jupiter's) * * * * * zh:DPA21 Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters